


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（六&七）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [5]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（六&七）

17

拓郎医生和堂岛同时被堂本光一召唤到了堂本宅中。  
堂岛站门口换鞋呢，突然被人从身后撞到。他“诶哟”一声，回头去看是谁这么冒失。  
“老师？”堂岛惊得往后一缩，险些仰倒。幸好站在一侧的吉田眼疾手快扶住了，不然这医生怕是来不及救人就要先自救了。  
拓郎推推眼镜，一看，可不是自己的学生。他亲切地拍拍昔日得意弟子的脑袋：“孝平，老师的饭碗你可不许抢。”  
堂岛心说我哪儿敢。他虽学的是全科，但当年因为被这位老师不断暗示还是专心产科比较好，才走上了成为产科专家的路。这么些年下来，到底成专家没他自己也搞不清，但成为孕者之友是没跑了。  
“你来看谁呀？”拓郎医生还在笑眯眯地套话。  
吉田轻咳一声阻止堂岛继续和老师话家常：“少爷正在楼上卧室等二位。”  
患者为先，两个人都识趣地闭了嘴，跟着吉田上楼去。

剛醒来时，卧室里只有光一一人。他并未梳洗，仍穿着大野为他做的那身西装，头发都纹丝不乱。  
他躺在沙发椅上睡得正香。嘴角紧紧抿着，表情不善，像极了适才在会场似乎要把小山生吞活剥了的样子。  
小山……想到小山，剛又是一阵头晕。他想自己上辈子一定是做了很多恶，否则这辈子命运为何要一次又一次地同他开玩笑，施以他难以承受的折磨。  
“你醒了。”光一被直觉唤醒。他坐起身来，果然Omega已经睁开眼在看窗外。  
剛没有理睬他，只是看着窗外漆黑的天出神。  
自己一定是做错了什么。但是是从哪里开始错的呢？是不应该认识堂本光生，还是不应该当设计师？  
不对，是分化为Omega这件事吧，这才是一切错误的根源。  
进入堂本家未满一年，耻辱与痛苦的滋味，剛已尽尝。原本剛还试图催眠自己，从此和堂本光一将就过过，毕竟他大体上还算一个负责任的Alpha。但现在，小山的话彻底击碎了堂本剛的幻想。  
在这个Alpha占据绝对话语权的社会里，Omega的安全根本没有任何保障，即使在所谓的“上流社会”也仍然如此。连堂本光一，一个身强体壮的Alpha，都会被人暗算。又何况是自己一个本就依存Alpha活着的Omega。  
太荒唐了，这真的太荒唐了。  
他现在就成了别人的玩具，命运被他人左右。那他的孩子呢？又要成为谁的棋盘上的棋子？  
光一走过来，半跪着替躺着的人擦眼泪。他的手指皮肤并不细腻，指腹上有厚实的茧。  
“剛，没事了。”光一低声说着，轻吻着剛的额头，然后将他抱进怀里。  
或许会被推开，还要被狠狠地骂一句“滚出去”。剛对自己的触碰仍然抵触，光一很明白。  
可是剛什么也没有做，只是静静地靠着光一。由着眼泪一颗接一颗地掉。  
光一拖住剛，不熟练地轻拍他的背，低语哄他，用信息素安抚他不稳定的情绪。  
他宁愿剛这辈子都不知道真相，这样他只需要恨自己。真相对于剛来说，不是解脱，而是更多的伤害。  
“你不要想太多，有事我扛着。”  
“剛，不要想太多。”  
“不是你的错，你什么都没有错。”  
这些话光一大约念了一整夜，甚至在剛疲倦地昏睡过去后，他依然在说。  
“少爷，”吉田为他端了一杯水，“这也不是您的错。”  
光一留给无所不知的管家一个孤独又决绝的背影：“我们需要一个犯错的人。”  
光一又说：“这个人只能是我。”

师徒二人离开堂本宅后，随便找了附近一家居酒屋叙旧。职业习惯使然，他们立刻交流了剛的情况，双方原本还有些信息不对等，此刻恰好补齐。  
“难怪他一直有些低沉，”堂岛喝了一大口生啤，“这种情况……换谁都很难接受吧。我一开始还以为是没谈好到底要不要孩子，没想到竟然是强行标记。”  
拓郎医生点点头：“后来你和我的诊断又重叠了，都不建议拿掉孩子。其实也是变相强迫他接受现实。人活着还可以做心理介入，所以无论如何先要让他放弃拿掉孩子的想法，我当时是这么考虑的。”  
救死扶伤是医生的天职，他们都做不到看堂本剛自寻死路，只有狠着心去要求他，一定要活下去。  
死亡是最为简单的一方通行。活下去，才会有转机。  
堂岛费劲地把最后一块鸡肉从竹签上咬下来，嚼了嚼，突然想起来什么。  
“您检查过他的血液内信息素浓度吗？”  
“好得不正常，是吗？”拓郎医生头都不抬，专心致志地用筷子把送的一碟盐水毛豆排成听诊器的造型。  
“是的，”小徒弟费解极了，“除非日夜相处寸步不离，信息素浓度哪可能这么高？我面诊那么多人，上一个有这样高浓度的是还因为看诊前一晚有性生活。”  
“噗！”拓郎先生酒喷了一桌。他赶忙拿纸去擦桌子，还忍不住骂堂岛：“你怎么回事？患者隐私是能拿出来在酒桌上说的吗？”  
堂岛自知理亏，赔笑着擦桌子道歉。两个人收拾完，拓郎医生的“听诊器”也被毁差不多了。但他似乎完全不在意，又拿起筷子去夹毛豆。堂岛也帮忙。师徒两人花了两三分钟就又把听诊器的图案摆出来了。  
“你觉得今天太太是为什么晕倒的？”拓郎医生突然提问。  
堂岛反应了一下才明白老师说人的是堂本剛：“可能是异类信息素排斥反应，但我也不是很确定……”毕竟那么多怀孕的Omega都可以正常地参加社会活动，这种症状非常少见。  
“应当是没错了，”拓郎医生很满意堂岛和他想法一致，“太太身体素质差，标记也相对来说比较晚。赶上怀孕这种敏感期，那真是任何一点其他Alpha的信息素都碰不得。”  
想要避免晕倒这样的事情再次发生，除了让堂本剛避开除堂本光一以外的所有Alpha，再没有别的办法。  
“小剛已经基本不出门了，就是他的工作都转移到了家里来，也不知道工作室会不会遇到Alpha……”堂岛掰着手指剔除可能。拓郎医生干脆拿筷子敲他的手：“这种事你就别操心了，不如想想怎么去和他说要和光一一同起居。”  
堂岛一愣：“啊？”  
“你以为那信息素是天上掉下来的？”做老师的被学生的愚钝给气得哭笑不得，“那是他们家那个万能管家安排的。估计这事儿光一都不知道。我之前和他提了一句，他应当是记住了。唉，他还真是为堂本家鞠躬尽瘁……”  
堂岛听得云里雾里，半天才理顺前因后果的。等他理到自己这边时，忽然迷惑了。  
“为什么是我去说？”这又不是什么好差事。  
拓郎医生已经拿着衣服起身要往外走了。“为什么？”他笑得格外和蔼，“因为你们熟啊。”  
这个老狐狸！堂岛也跟着起身，但已经在心里怒打老师五十回。

18

酒会的事情似乎已经翻篇了。就是小山后来送了不少礼品到堂本家，打着“对伯母招待不周的谢罪”的名头。光一听吉田说，东西都被剛扔了。不仅送多少扔多少，还特意让仆人送去了小山家在的居住区扔。  
“太太这样做……”吉田略有担心。  
“没事的，”光一摆摆手，继续看他的报纸，“他心里有数的。”  
然而光一说的“心里有数”的人，究竟是剛还是小山，吉田也不太清楚。  
两位堂本都对那天晚上的事绝口不提。但被斧头砍过的木头不可能完好如初，剛对这件事始终芥蒂着。他在家看见光一时，并不躲闪，反而会直直地盯着光一看，看到光一落荒而逃为止。  
大野偶尔会来这座宅子，既是和剛汇报工作室近况，也是陪他打发打发时间。  
“你去怨堂本光一，意思不大的。小山做的恶，你和他都是承受苦果的人。何必互相折磨。”大野无论说话做事，都不急不徐。剛倒也喜欢他这一点，才相处得来。  
“他是得罪小山了吗？”剛揉着太阳穴问。这个问题太叫他头疼。  
大野笑笑：“算是吧。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“他家的会社连续几年都业绩不佳，决策层还总是掉链子，口碑基本消耗得差不多了。堂本老爷碍着情面，只能一点点地减少合作投资。但现在堂本光一考虑及时止损，去年冬天直接把到期项目全部停掉，不续了。听说那些项目里一大半都应该是小山接手的，估计因为这个才想着要报复吧。”  
剛听着感觉更伤脑筋了：“他做事怎么这么鲁莽。”大家族之间总是割不断关系的，何必把事情做绝。  
大野摇摇头：“堂本光一这么做也没有错。他现在忙着开拓海外市场，小山那边的项目基本都在国内，凡事总得有个权衡。当然缓个两年慢慢来也不是不行，但谁也说不准这两年内又会有什么变数。不留后患是对的。”  
不留后患。剛细细品味这个词，心里有些微妙的不平静。  
其实他自己也算的，如果真要说“后患”的话。  
他留在这个家一日，就有和堂本光一争夺财产的可能。当初虽然堂本光生和他签了关于自己不能参与财产分割的协议。可就在去世前不久，堂本光生又秘密地签了一份协议，先将之前的协议作废，又将自己名下的两处房产，还有几块土地给了剛。这份协议一直保存在律师那里，剛也是葬礼结束之后才知道有这么回事。  
听律师说，原本堂本光生计划在婚礼之后把这份协议给他的，当作新婚礼物，欢迎他成为堂本家的成员。  
一想到堂本光生，剛的心情就更加复杂。  
堂本光生对自己，是真的很好。如果真的有更多相处机会，他不保证自己真的不会爱上他——一位温柔又体贴的老绅士。  
“你在想堂本老爷吗？”大野突然问他。  
剛一愣：“你怎么知道？”读心术已经流传这么广了吗？  
“你去照照镜子吧，”大野指指墙边被布盖着的全身镜，“突然露出这么伤怀的表情。”  
剛想笑却笑不出。他总是很难将自己完全地从某一段回忆或者感情中择出来，习惯性地去考虑周围每一个人，以至于忘记了最重要的“自我”。  
不过世事也总是在提醒他，“自我”能被偶尔想起已经很好了。人很难在“自我”或“无我”两个极端里生存，大家基本都是在这两种状态之间的灰色地带里痛苦挣扎。  
剛沉默，大野也沉默。大野一沉默，剛就更不知道还能说什么了。  
他讨厌自己的命运被别人掌控的感觉，更讨厌不知道该如何是好的自己。命运脱离正轨太久，他已无力挽回。

19

吉田并不想计数这究竟是第几次出问题了。他又一次支开其他仆人，为堂本光一清理糟糕的床铺。  
少爷最近有些心烦气躁的，但始终没有说明缘由。并且这种状态从酒会开始之前就有，总不能全说是小山的问题。  
他试图让剛去旁敲侧击，可惜剛没这个想法——他甚至不太在乎。而吉田自己，没有这样的立场——少爷与老爷性格上并不算太相像。自己和堂本光生是几十年的主仆情谊，和堂本光一则更像家庭教师与学生之间的关系。光一信赖自己，却不会与自己无话不谈。  
堂本光生的突然离世对吉田来说，更像是一副老堂本施以的重担。从此往后，堂本光一便是他要照顾辅佐的人了。这个孩子，不，是已经没有机会被称为“孩子”的Alpha，真的要独当一面，撑起整个堂本家。  
吉田抱着胳膊在厨房静静思索，他需要一个解决办法。  
快刀斩乱麻也未尝不可。

20

工作之后与聊得来的同僚喝一杯是所有上班族的都喜欢的事，即便身为老板的堂本光一也不例外。但他鲜少提这样的要求，通常都是回家自斟自酌，和吉田闲话几句，就算放松了。  
不过如果有人邀请，光一还真不一定会拒绝。只是更多人畏于他的身份，不敢提罢了。  
营业部部长风间少有地发了邮件问他晚上下班后要不要去喝酒。以前光一也很喜欢同他小酌，但这位年轻的Alpha才有孩子不久，新手爸爸爱子心切，所以每天下班后第一时间就是往家赶。当老板的不好阻碍别人团圆，光一除了恢复独自喝酒的孤寂也没有别的办法。  
要问为什么堂本光一会和营业部部长喝酒，那只能说真的是风间俊介厉害。他虽年轻，却相当精通人情世故，很有一套说话办事的本事。面上还总挂着乖巧的笑，全社上下没有人不喜欢他的。  
尤其提拔风间当营业部部长的人不是光一，而是堂本光生，可见两位堂本都对他的工作能力很满意。  
“今天怎么有时间找我喝酒？”光一解了领带，盘腿坐在榻榻米上。  
风间笑着为他倒了杯清酒：“老婆带孩子回娘家去住几天，这不就闲了嘛。”  
“切，说得好像就你有老婆。”  
“哦？”风间故意接他的话，“我都不知道什么时候有老板娘了？”  
一瞬间，剛的样貌浮现在了自己的脑海中。光一怔忡一下，赶忙装傻敷衍过去。  
“老板自己又当爹又当娘，算是半个老板娘吧。”

晚上十一点半多，风间打车把堂本光一送回了堂本宅。他自己也喝了不少，走路有些摇摇晃晃。光一则睡着了，吉田费了点力气才把人架住。  
“那我就先走了，老板就交给您了。”风间微微欠身同吉田告别，才坐回计程车里。  
吉田看着计程车开走后，架着堂本光一往家里去。  
剛恰好起床喝水，他听见门口的动静，拿着杯子扶着腰走出来看。  
光一原本是睡着的，不知怎么的突然像是醒了过来。他摆脱开吉田，径直走向剛。剛被他这样的举动吓住了，反而站在原地一动没动。  
“你怎……”话还没说完，他就被紧紧抱住了。信息素混着酒气直冲他的脑门，剛被呛得厉害，还担心孩子，于是想要推开光一。  
可光一抱得更紧了。Alpha把头埋在Omega的颈窝，动作霸道得不容忍抗拒，说话却像个委屈的小男孩。  
“别离开我，”他轻轻地说，“爸爸走了，妈妈也走了。  
“我只有你，别不要我。”  
这下，Omega无论如何都推不开他了。

21

剛其实从未梦见过堂本光生，但他并没有对谁说过这件事。虽然这世上没有“人必须与亡者在梦里再见上一面”的规定，可剛经常听周围人说，又梦见哪个过世的亲人了。  
自己应该也会这样吧，剛想。眼下的困境，还有无法摆脱的痛苦，他都想和那个人再见一次，去说点什么。  
所以看见面前人的相貌时，他下意识地告诉自己，这是梦境。  
他与堂本光生在无际的荒野上散步，肩并肩，各自摆着胳膊。堂本光生还是从前的样子，步履稳健，说什么做什么都是有底气的。而剛走在他身边，很是心虚——自己还挺着大肚子。  
梦里的剛也很清楚，这孩子的另一位父亲是谁。  
堂本光生仿佛注意不到剛的异样，对他一如既往地温柔。他问他，风有些大，要不要套一下自己的外套。剛看看自己，穿着单薄的连衣裙，和这矿业有些格格不入。但他鬼使神差地拒绝了。堂本光生好像并不介意，只宽厚地笑笑，之后走路总快他半个身位，替他挡风。  
他们没有什么交流，只是一直在走。这片荒野没有尽头。每次剛觉得，差不多要走到头时，就会有一片新的土地出现，接续未来一般，引诱他继续前行。  
他终于忍不住问堂本光生，我们要去哪里。  
堂本光生偏头看看他，微笑着说，我们去见光一。  
然后堂本光一就出现了，他一个人站在旷野的尽头，等在那里许久了。  
剛不敢再前行，堂本光生就推着他向前走，推到光一面前才停下。  
光一面上都是迷茫，剛也是，还多一分恐惧。  
我只能送你到这里了，堂本光生说，转身就要离开。  
剛赶忙抓住他的胳膊，问，你要去哪里？  
堂本光生说，哪里都好吧，反正已经送你到了光一身边，后面都无关紧要了。  
剛什么都说不出。他想哭，眼泪却流不出来。想说话，无论怎么张嘴都没有声音。他甚至动都动不了。  
他只能看着堂本光生的背影在来时的路上一点点变小。而等他转身才发现，光一也消失了。  
无论他怎么呼喊，如何寻找，都没有回应。  
没有堂本光生，也没有堂本光一。这旷野上，只剩他一个人。

剛从梦中惊醒，心脏狂跳。他很清楚那只是一个梦，却还是真真切切地感到了恐惧。  
他在害怕失去光一。  
纵然满腹委屈，不情愿要漫出心脏了，可剛知道，他往后的人生不可能与堂本光一分割开来。他们会一起抚养一个孩子，也许是几个。他们之间或许一辈子都会很尴尬，不知道要怎么去定位对方。丈夫？儿子？还是情人。总归是要纠缠的，花一辈子去搞清楚答案，或许是自己命数。  
生下孩子后清洗标记重新开始自己的人生的事，剛也考虑过。可一想到孩子，他就不忍心。他堂本剛的孩子凭什么要在介绍自己的爸爸妈妈时羞愧难过地抬不起头，又凭什么要因为家庭原因被人指指点点说闲话？  
无论是谁的错，都不该也不可能是孩子的错。  
就算对孩子能狠得下心，堂本剛也清楚地知道，再找一个人对自己来说，早已是可能性无限接近0的事情了。  
他也不是神，没有那么强大的心理。堂本光生的死已经叫自己绝望了，与光一的结合就是这绝望对他更彻底地浸润。他花了很久才让自己接受事实，尝试在混乱的生活里找到新的平衡。  
与新的人相遇，交往，需要投入的精力与热情，剛都拿不出来。他只求能平静地过完自己的人生，不要再被卷入更多的事情之中。  
他早该死心的，竟然还想着找到一个Alpha就能轻而易举地获得幸福。  
幸福根本就没有降临他身上的意思。  
“唉……”剛轻声叹气，想要翻个身再睡一会儿，却被一双臂膀束缚得动弹不得。  
Omega迟钝的大脑终于开始运转——抱着自己睡得正香的人，是他的Alpha，堂本光一。

光一很久没有睡得着么安稳了。他没有做梦，就是一直睡着。身体里每一个细胞都被一种叫“宁静”的奇妙物质充盈。没有痛苦，没有未知，没有任何会让他不安的因素存在。他想睡，就可以一直睡，什么都不需要考虑。  
直到手机闹铃响起。  
啊……还是要面对新的一天啊……光一下意识地低头想要藏进被子里，从小就养成的习惯，至今也没能改掉。  
剛被紧紧抱着，动弹不得就算了，竟然还被堂本光一一起拖进了被子里。光一甚至把脑袋朝他怀里埋。  
“喂喂。”尽管抱怨着，剛还是接受了这个大孩子的撒娇。  
哪怕被他软软的头发戳了鼻孔，非常非常想要打喷嚏。  
两个人靠得很近，彼此身上的气息，再清晰不过了。扁柏的味道，剛闻惯了，觉得格外好闻。堂本光一的信息素，苦涩又深邃，不那么讨人喜欢。但就像中药药房一样，去一次两次，会觉得那地方的空气难以呼吸。去久了，才会知道药师们说的“药香味”是什么样的味道。  
不过剛听吉田讲过，小时候光一并不是很喜欢自己信息素的味道。他本来就有花粉症，而扁柏的花粉是他的过敏源。加上这样的味道在人群中毫无魅力可言，光一一度有些自卑。  
“但是后来啊，少爷说，只是想着味道和不好的方面，才会讨厌。只要想到这是夫人留给他的最后一件礼物，也是夫人生命的延续，他心里就只剩感激了。”老管家无比感慨。  
说起来，光一小时候是什么样的，剛并没有太多了解。堂本光生说起自己的儿子，也都是说些大了之后的事情。堂本宅内没有什么照片墙之类的地方，他对从前的光一，总是一个很模糊的印象。  
可能是因为光一太有担当了吧，剛想着。说实话遇上这种事情，正常人总会想逃避的，哪怕找个借口让自己舒服一点也好。可光一就是没有这么做，他在犹豫迷茫的时间里，也没有考虑过要把自己丢出这个家或者怎么样。明明作为Alpha这么做很容易的，外面也不少见这样的人。同时作为被害方与加害方的人，却始终站在加害方的立场试图弥补自己。  
剛不太明白，光一究竟在想什么。  
大家都是普通人类，不高兴或者难受的时候，行为上就会变得任性。说是人之常情也不为过。  
他都要好奇堂本光一究竟是吃什么长大的了，竟然能隐忍到如此程度。  
“长了这么好看的一张脸……”剛轻声念叨着。  
光一的手机闹铃比一般的要短，估计是被他自己设置过了。剛原本是醒了的，但被子蒙着，暖烘烘的，还有让他安心的香气，他便又睡了过去。  
吉田在光一房门口斟酌再三，还没有敲门打扰他们。  
堂本少爷辛苦了，今天是周末，睡个懒觉也没什么。

22

“太太最近是和少爷关系……变好了？”  
定期检查结束后，拓郎医生避开剛来问管家。  
吉田挑眉：“算吧。”  
拓郎医生有些惊讶：“喷信息素能喷得他好奇起了堂本光一的童年？你可少逗我。”  
“太太问了这个？”吉田也有些搞不清情况，“他们最近是能坐在一个桌上吃饭了，互相也有点交流。我以为你是指这个。”  
两位吉田先生都皱起眉头，感觉事情好像不是那么简单。  
“那太太注意到了吗？”拓郎医生想起了重要的事情。  
吉田摇摇头，说：“太太现在心思并不在这上面。”

堂本剛正在忙他们工作室成立周年的纪念展，白天基本都忙着做展出要用的设计稿。需要的东西都是吉田亲自送到房间去。他基本不和宅内其他仆人有任何接触，免得有嘴巴不严实的人说出去些不该说的。  
光一很配合地要求仆人们不上二楼，尤其不可以去两位主人的房间。和堂本光一同床共枕一夜并不能改变他们之间的关系，尤其后来他又睡了过去，醒来时光一已经离开了。  
吉田说，光一嘱咐了，要所有人都别打扰太太休息。  
剛听着他说话，翻身想要下床去，动作迟缓。孕期接近三个月，剛腿部浮肿有些严重，走路都开始使不上劲。  
“我帮您按摩一下，您再下床走动吧。”吉田说着，人已经半跪下来。  
剛摇摇头：“建桑，没事的，我自己按捏一下就好了。”  
吉田心里有些犹疑，不过他的主人的心思并不难猜测——一个被标记的Omega不会希望被其他Alpha触碰，哪怕这个Alpha已经没有腺体了。  
“好的，”他站起身，掸去裤子上的浮灰，“那我扶您回房间。”

信息素的事情，剛确实没有生过疑心。堂岛给他一本母子手册，上面很明确地写了AO结合的情况下，Omega孕期需要与Alpha建立稳定正常的信息素交流以维持胎儿的健康发育。  
原本剛也担心，自己与光一都没办法正常相处，又要怎么有“信息素交流”。然而时间一长，他便释怀了——这可是堂本宅，到处都有堂本光一的信息素，担心这个纯属多余。  
吉田行动隐蔽，只在剛绝对不会在房间的时刻小心地将信息素喷在他的房内。这些信息素都是当年拓郎医生为了救堂本光一而研制的。缺乏生母Omega信息素的光一，腺体功能始终不稳定，信息素的生成也是忽高忽低。拓郎医生只有用人工合成的信息素输入光一体内才勉强维持了信息素浓度在正常范围内。  
如今，还是需要堂本光一的信息素，只是需要的人从光一变成了剛而已。  
拓郎医生一知道剛怀孕，立刻就叮嘱了吉田信息素的事。复制信息素对拓郎医生来说不难，难的是让剛丝毫不觉察这多余的气味。刚开始那几日，吉田必须小心控制剂量，免得剛有所察觉。  
但不知是幸运还是不幸，身体的变化还有和光一糟糕的关系，让那时剛全然无心注意这些变化。  
总归是熬过来了，吉田并不担心太多，着手叫两个小伙子轻手轻脚地搬箱子去楼上。  
老管家看着那些没有任何标记的箱子，忍不住好奇，即将来到这个家的，究竟是小少爷还是小小姐。

23

周一一早进办公室时，风间发现自己的桌子上多了一个很大的纸箱。他问秘书是谁送的，秘书告诉他是社长。  
风间心里犯嘀咕，就算要送东西，怎么也该是吉田送，毕竟喊光一去喝酒是受他之托。他拿了裁纸刀打开箱子，里面竟然是一整套儿童玩具。  
“送给你家小孩的。”中午风间在餐厅堵截到了堂本光一。他的领导明显心情不错，爽快承认是自己送了一份礼物。  
“您送这个干嘛？”风间问他，“总不是要感谢我邀请您喝酒了吧？”  
光一低头吃菜：“算是吧。”  
风间撇嘴：“那我们部门超额完成业绩您怎么不给我抬到董事会里去？”  
光一抬头看他一眼，又低头继续吃饭：“你想去？行啊。”  
风间举手投降。  
光一便开始和他讨论新一季度社内营业企划新方向的事了，成功岔开话题。  
至于为什么没有明说送谢礼的原因，单纯因为是光一的私心。  
哪怕风间与自己是亲密交心的朋友，光一也不会鲁莽地与他提及自己同剛的事情。这是完全的私事，且有许多说不出口的隐秘，如果传出去了，受伤最深的人又将是剛。  
但想起剛时，光一忍不住就笑了。  
他未曾想过，他的小妈有那么多的可爱，多到溢出来，他捧着都接不住。  
吉田同他说，那天晚上风间送他回家后，他盯着剛就过去要讨抱抱，说胡话，还非要拉着剛一起睡觉。堂本剛竟然同意了，挺着个大肚子和吉田两人一起把光一架回了房间。  
吉田劝剛不要陪，说喝多了的人睡觉翻身动静都很大，万一伤着了他和孩子不好办。  
“太太却说，您说您除了他，没有亲人了。他不能把您一个人留着。”吉田如实告知剛说的话。  
于是剛就陪着光一睡了一晚上。  
第二天早上光一在被子里醒来时已是日上三竿，剛靠着他睡得很沉。睫毛微颤，秀气得像个玩偶。左手还搭在光一的腰上，和他保持着拥抱的姿势。  
堂本大少爷从没想过自己能有与剛这样相处的时光。他的手抚过剛的背，摸上他的头发，鼻尖萦绕着温馨的桃子香气，心里便柔软得一塌糊涂。  
这就是他的Omega。  
作为堂本家的继承人，光一见过很多Omega或者Beta。有的是经人介绍的，有的则是被对方有意无意安排着遇见的。光一没有特定的标准要求必须多高多瘦多漂亮，他在感情方面就很单纯地希望能找到一个与自己投缘的人。  
而堂本剛对他来说，是一个意外。光一知道，如果他们是普通地相遇，自己应该也会喜欢剛的——剛是一个极有魅力的Omega，喜欢他的人绝不在少数。现在他和剛都没有退路，命运已经将他们强行安排在了一起，如果不磨合，那后半辈子两个人就只有互相折磨。  
万幸，他已经发觉了剛的可爱。  
也许在有些事情必须要逼着自己去接受去适应，但更多的事情并不需要那么痛苦的过程。比如学会去爱。  
光一记得，自己才分化时，为了信息素吃尽苦头，险些命都保不住。他一度怨恨苦涩的信息素，也怨恨成为Alpha的自己。那时拯救他的人，是他的父亲堂本光生。  
“光一，你母亲去世之前，一直很担心一件事，”他坐在儿子的床边，像读睡前故事一样同光一说话，“就是你和你姐姐要怎么熬过性别分化。  
“我安慰她肯定没事，可我心里也没有数。这种苦我没有吃过，所以不能替你和你姐姐发言。  
“但无论怎样，光一，没有你的母亲，你就不会出现在这个世界上。你和你姐姐，都是喜代子送给我的礼物。  
“而信息素，是她送给你的礼物。你可以不喜欢，但母亲对你的爱，你总要记得，要感恩。”  
都是因为活着才能得到的生活的礼物，在挑剔之前更应当学会感恩。换个角度去看，生活总是有很多可爱之处。  
社长先生在办公室里愉快地想转两个圈，这边人还没站起身，那边秘书的内线电话就打了进来。

“社长，有一位大野先生想要和您通话。“

 

tbc.


End file.
